New Rogernomics
The Constitutional Monarchy of New Rogernomics Nationality name Conventional Long Form: The Constitutional Monarchy of New Rogernomics Conventional Short Form: New Rogernomics Adjective Form: Rogernomican/s Flag: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/new_rogernomics3.jpg History of the Federation 1. Early History: The first decedents of the Rogernomican people called themselves the Authai Clans and were originally formed by groups of Russians, Greeks and Bulgarians in the ancient world who unified and intermarried and either through war or subjugation they lost their former ethic identity and were viewed as barbarians by the outside world. 1. The Middle Ages: By the middle ages the Authai Clans had adopted Christianity and the ways of other Kingdoms and they renamed themselves the Kingdom of Authairea. This was an oppressive Monarchy who ruled with an iron fist, and at times bled the nation dry. It had a strong feudal system and everyone gave their allegiance to the King, there was little internal strife as the royal line was well established and the citizens were heavily controlled by the military. 1. The Renaissance: By the Renaissance era the Kingdom of Authairea had a freer Monarchy system and nobles took power from the King establishing a constitutional Monarchy, the realm also let in nobles, artists and architects from the fallen Eastern Roman (or Byzantine) Empire. Large building schemes were put in place and a new Palace of Authairea was built with fine Greek columns and large gardens. 1. The Enlightenment Age: By the Enlightenment Age the people were in economic and social hardship due to being out competed by other nations in their goods and attractiveness to immigrants and the supreme power of the King returned in a bloody military coup. A heavy food tax was introduced to finance economic recovery schemes and the wealth of the elite royals and military generals who declared war on neighbouring realms often. 1. The Industrial Age: By the Industrial Age the Monarchy was heavily unpopular and was falling behind the rest of the world in the new Industrial revolution. The King imposed heavier restrictions on the political freedoms of the people as they became disenchanted by rule by an iron fist and began to desire an end to the power of the King. This soon came to pass with a Revolution in 1863, which instituted a Constitutional Monarchy. However this only lasted a short time as the newly formed parliament with support of the people put the Royal family to death, and titles for royals were removed and declared illegal but the parliament agreed that all the other royals wealth and property would stay intact. This put in an end to the Monarchy and the nation began to develop a new identity. The nation was renamed the Republic of Authairea and there was a rise in economic prosperity as the nation managed to gain ground on its nation rivals. Establishment of the Republic of Rogernomics: The Republic of Authairea was renamed Rogernomics at the start of the 20th Century after divisions in the Balkans and in Turkey and with an influx of refugees from other regions due to economic change and resulting wars. Rogernomics grew steadily economically and was able to develop a level of economic prosperity thorough the development of oil refineries, factories and a highly educated population through extreme cost, debt and suffering of its people, the estimated death toll is 10 million but is said to be much higher. 2. Establishment of the Federation: The Rogernomican federation was developed after several years of political, social and economic divisions in the Rogernomics government caused lack of unity amongst the peoples of the Republic of Rogernomics. The rebels who would later form the Republics of New Rogernomics and Rogernomica managed to brake free from the Republic of Rogernomics government forming a resistance movement through divisions in the Rogernomics military and corporations. The Republic of Rogernomics became a dictatorship in order to respond to the resistance movement that was getting people to turn against the government. The dictators failed to force unity through oppression and massacres of the rebels and were corrupt and clung onto power through forcing pro democracy groups underground to the already established resistance groups or into hiding. Eventually dictatorship collapsed in the Republic of Rogernomics when the dictatorship and rebel military tried to re-unite the nation by getting rid of the dictator and imposing a new democratic government elected by the people of the Republic of Rogernomics. Nevertheless, hatred was so extreme between the rebel and dictator loyalists that a referendum divided the Republic of Rogernomics into a dictatorship loyalist north, a neutral west and a rebel loyalist south. It was decided that a Federation would be established with an elected military leader to control the majority of all military forces to make sure war never happened again and problems were solved peacefully. All three nations were allowed to have their own military forces so long as the Federation forces were the most powerful and outnumbered all three nations individual forces. 2. End of the Federation: The states of Rogernomica and New Rogernomics agreed to Rogernomica joining the state of New Rogernomics with a democratic plebiscite vote. Rogernomica had extreme hardship due to the recent collapse of its economy, this encouraged people to leave to other nations around the world. New Rogernomics decided the only way to sustain its neighbourhood state was to offer it economic and political protection. A plebiscite vote that was proposed passed by a 90% majority, and few problems arose as the new capital was moved to Thepaula. Today this has made the Federation easier to govern and has made it easier to sustain economic prosperity. 2. Members of New Rogernomics: The nation of New Rogernomics has taken political control. It is led by the Head of State who is elected by lords in the Royal line of Authairea, as the Monarchy has had a small revival and titles have be reinstated by the government. 2. Federation in the 21st Century: In the 21st Century New Rogernomics has changed dramatically. Most Rogernomicans live indoors as there is a harsh landscape outside the large complexes which house the population. There are several indoor public parks and outdoor parks enclosed in biospheres where people can get the adequate vitamin E each day; often these are on skyscraper roofs. Hydrogen and Fusion powered Spacecraft, Monorail, and wide networks of water canals provide environmentally friendly public transport. Private transportation licences must be obtained, and it is a recreational activity and no longer is a proper form of transportation for people in business and industry wanting to get to work. Geography Map: http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q42/hipeter924/new_rogernomics3.jpg Climate: Temperate to arid climate Terrain: Urban development has rendered most parts indistinguishable Language: English Highest Point: Estimate 438 metres Lowest Point: Estimate -163 metres Natural Hazards: Earthquakes, Flooding, Landslides and Drought Major Cities: Bouranburg (Capital of New Rogernomics) Thepalua (Industrial city of New Rogernomics) Gironde (Port city of New Rogernomics) People Religions: Undisclosed due to tight anti religious discrimination laws Education: Well-resourced institutions with heavy government subsides provide either free or low to medium cost excellent quality primary, secondary and tertiary education Literacy Rate: 100% Culture: New Rogernomics is highly cultured but prefers technological advancement, which lowers its ranking globally. In an international scale the nation of New Rogernomics is above average for culture. Ethnicity: Bulgarian:''23.4% , ''Chinese:''5%, ''English:''15%, ''Armenian:''19.9%, ''Turkish:''21.7%, ''Russian:''15% ''Racism:''Rogernomicans tend not to want to discuss their ethnicity '''Population Census (21/3/08):' Republic of New Rogernomics: 3.461 billion 5. Economy Currency: Floating Crazily dollar ($F), Republic of New Rogernomics Currency Code:NRFC74 Republic of New Rogernomics Exchange Rate: 1 floating crazily dollar = 1.8 to 1.65 NS dollars depending on economic status Major Industries most frequently dominating: Book Publishing, Arms Manufacturing, Information Technology Imports: This figure is often difficult to establish but in average the federation average is 15 to 20 trillion NS dollars per nation Government New Rogernomics Capital: Bouranburg Government Type: Constitutional Democratic Republic Legal System: Elected Judicial System Suffrage: Almost Universal, Artificial Intelligence deemed evil Constitution: Only a constitution against freedoms progressing lower than benevolent dictatorship status and forbidding the death penalty Military Head: Elected by majority vote of Parliament Prime Minister: Elected by a majority vote of parliament every 5 years – Presently David Ketchley New Rogernomics Head of State: Lord Athanasius Ilius Major Political Parties (Modern to Future Era’s): Liberal Progressive Party, Capitalist-Free Democracy Party, Democratic United Reformist Party, Green Party, Communist Collective Party, Fascist Liberation Party, Anarchists United Party Judicial Branch: All judges elected by the people National Motto: Constitutional Monarchy is freedom from over-ambition National Animal: Current Government (much to the dislike of the governments in power) in each nation 7. Monuments Republic of Rogernomics: The parliament buildings and obelisk of Rogernomics copy Greco-Roman Architecture designs of Europe and are most prized political buildings in the Federation. The new government of Rogernomics added the offices of the UN ambassador and the military headquarters, in continuation of this style. Republic of New Rogernomics: The former government of New Rogernomics wanting to create a new and better society than Rogernomics shortly after the division built one of the tallest skyscrapers in its time to symbolise the struggle and eventual success of the rebels against the tyrannical rule of the dictators. This still hits a sore point with the citizens of Rogernomics and partly Rogernomica, as the rebels were sometimes just as oppressive and cruel as the dictators themselves. Former Republic of Rogernomica: Is made up of conservative dictatorship loyalists and rebels who wanted to try to work together. The former Republic of Rogernomica built a huge network of canals in the land locked capital. This connects the other cities to Theapaula; a large artificial lake was also built to act as a port for the canal traffic. This now serves as the New Rogernomics Industrial city. 21st Century Military Ground Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Sea Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Air Forces: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 1.5 million personnel Nuclear Arsenal: Undisclosed, Leak Estimate: 2000 nuclear missiles operational, under Parliaments control Military Service Age and Obligation: No military service obligation usually exists, but this can change according to the government or public opinion Military Chief: The people elect one of several of the best military commanders who will act as the main commander of the military. Military Divisions: New Rogernomics has combined military forces but each city has a certain number of military personnel under their complete control, the highest number are under the capital city's control.